Alien Language Story
Fiction Back to Fiction The Alien Language Story is an untitled short story by Xaq Rzetelny, featuring Chenda and the Flying Saucer Aliens. It is the first work to explore their language. The story is presented below in full. It is not yet completed. =The Story= Chapter 1 Chenda looked up at the sky. She saw nothing. Sighing, she turned to return to her studies. She wanted to finish the preterit of Old English, as well as a bit of Basque conjugation and Korean vocabulary. As she thought all this, she saw a flying disk flying towards her. "Dios mio!", she thought. It's an alien spaceship!!! Right she was, folks, because right then, she found herself directly below the thing, and she was in the middle of a beam of light from above. She stared upwards, waiting. After a moment, a mechanical claw fell down, grabbed her, and started pulling her up. "A mechanical claw? You're not even going to beam me up? What kind of aliens are you?!?!?" she stormed, before she disapeared into the ship. She woke up hours later. She opened her eyes to notice that an alien had its finger up her nose. She was very annoyed by this, and pulled the alien finger out. "Regula tchakta-ko lu!" exclaimed the alien. Chenda glared at it. It was a stereotypical alien, with a general human shape, although it was grey, tall and spindly, and had huge, entirely black eyes. Chenda suddenly noticed that there were other aliens in the room. As she looked at them, they stopped conversing and looked at her. After a time, she decided it would be polite to adress them, so she said "My name is Chedna." The aliens stared at her. She pointed to herself, and said, slowly and carefully, "Ched-na". The alien who had had his finger up her nose came forward. "Iku'dox", he said. She took his hand and started to shake it, but pulled away when she felt a sucking sensation from Iku'Dox's fingers. 225px|thumb|right|"Tyuta-ko Geshi-zo Iku'dox lu." "Tyuta-ko Geshi-zo Iku'dox lu." She could tell that he was saying something to the effect of "my name is...". Not that hard to figure out. The alien started to speak again. "Tyuta-ko Tunobi-zo Chledne lu", he said. She laughed at how he pronounced her name, but didn't correct him. He seemed a little scared at the laughing sound. They stared at each other some more. The alien shook his head, then spoke again. "Geshi", he said, and pointed to himself. She wasn't sure whether Geshi was a personal pronoun (I, me) or an adjective. One might point to oneself and say "Hungry", or "tall", or something. However, Iku'dox then pointed at her and said "Tunobi". Hadn't she heard that before? She thought back. The only things he had said so far was "my name is...", and "your name is...". Because she'd heard Tunobi before, it seemed fair to say that it was a pronoun, and not an adjective, as he wouldn't have needed an adjective in the sentences he'd used. Which meant that "Geshi" (which was pronounced with a hard G by the way) was also a pronoun. "I" and "You", most likely. She got up off her bed and paced. This action alarmed the aliens much, who scrambled about alarmedly. She wasn't disturbed by this fact, however, and paced as though she were in the hall in her own home. After a while, she stopped pacing and stood at a particular spot. The aliens stopped fumbling around, but stood around her, expectantly. None of them spoke. Some huddled protectively over control panels or peices of machinery. "Tunobi Geshites jaroutij?" asked Iku'dox, as though she could understand. She thought outloud. "I heard tunobi in there... he was saying something about me." She looked at him and said "Geshi... what?" He looked at her. "Subi 'wut' lu?" he asked. She was pretty sure he was asking what 'what' is. She thought for another moment. She thought she'd heard him say 'lu' before, so it seemed safe to assume it wasn't the question word in that sentence. Subi seemed the more likely candidate. So, then... "Geshi subi?" she asked. The alien seemed startled by this, but answered, "Tunobi... jaroutij?" So, jaroutij was a verb. He was asking her if she does something. The only way to find out what the verb was, is to ask, and so she did. "Subi jaroutij lu?" she asked. She wasn't sure about the 'lu' part, or what that meant, but it seemed to fit in that context. The alien seemed to ponder as to how to answer that question. Then he pressed a few buttons on a control panel, and a series of pictures appeared on the viewscreen. The first one was of some sort of laser weapon. "Dytu Geshi jaroutij", he said. The next picture was a star. "Dytu Geshi ya jaroutij", he said, and shook his head. She watched this in puzzlement. What was dytu? Another picture was some sort of beautiful alien landscape. "Dytu", said Iku'dox, "Geshi ya, YA jaroutij!" He seemed to smile, although that was ludicrous, as he had no mouth. The landscape itself was unimaginably beautiful. Things which couldn't exist on earth were every- where. Huge, blueish crystals jutted out of the ground, and energy pulsed and flowed through them. The ground was covered in many varieties of a moss-like thing, varying in color from deep green, to a dark blue, to a sunset orange color. The transition from one type of moss to the next was subtle, creating the effect that the whole ground had been painted. In the sky, huge creatures soared along, looking like dragons, only smaller and colored shades of blue. Iku'dox pointed to one of the flying creatures. "Dytu Miraki lu", he said, and she understood. The name of that creature was Miraki. By now she was pretty sure that 'lu' meant something to the effect of 'is'. As she repeated the last sentence in her head, Dytu made more sense. It seemed to mean 'that one' or something like that. "Geshites Miraki-ko ya jaroutij. Geshites mirakix-ko waroutij!" She still didn't understand jaroutij, or waroutij. Finally, Iku'Dox pressed more buttons on the control panel, and all the alien heads swiveled to look at the viewscreen. She followed thier gaze to see a little stick figure cartoon. Two aliens stood looking at each other. One had a round object, and handed it to the other one. "Geshi waroutij!" exclaimed the alien who had recieved the object, and proceeded to jump up and down happily in a comical fasion. The cartoon seemed to start over. This time, the alien handed the other alien a square object with some sort of peg sticking out of it, and said "Tunobi waroutij?" The second alien took the square thing, examined it, then excalaimed suddenly "Ya! Ya geshi waroutij! Geshi jaroutij!!!". With that, he threw it angrily to the ground, where it smashed open, emiting a greenish energy blast. Both were knocked over. They then got up and faced each other again. "Geshi ya tunobi waroutij! Geshi tunobi jaroutij!!!" said the first alien. At that point the first alien hit the second, who hit back. They continued this until both had collapsed. The screen went black, and alien characters appeared on the screen. "Jaroutij", said the voice of an announcer. "Wow", said Chedna. "They're just like us!" However, she understood now. When they said jaroutij, they were expressing distaste for something, maybe even hate, given the way that stick figure alien had smashed the square thing. Chapter 2: Ugmoutij Having passed several hours learning alien words, Chenda =See Also= *Flying Saucer Alien Language Category:Stories